This invention relates to battery chargers and more particularly to an improved automatic dual mode battery charger.
The increasing use of batteries in electrical and electronic devices and the improvements in present day battery capabilities and design have increased the need for simplified battery charging equipment to maintain batteries used in such equipment in a charged condition. The automatic battery charger must provide a relative rapid recovery but must neither overcharge nor undercharge the battery.
In recent years there has been a development of sophisticated battery charging equipment which is capable of charging batteries at a plurality of different charging rates. Such equipment operates with different levels of charging voltage and some types incorporate sophisticated power generating and current control equipment with elaborate voltage references and various means of current detection. In addition to the plural levels of charging, some of the circuitries have employed various timing means and relatively complicated switching circuits for disconnecting and reconnecting the battery charger to the battery. In general, these prior battery chargers have employed complex circuitry and circuit components increasing the cost of the charging equipment and the maintenance of the same